Gaming systems are known including a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine with selected symbols are displayed in virtual reels on a video display. In each case, the reels spin vertically.
While such systems provide users with enjoyment, there is a need for alternative gaming systems with different spinning reel features offering unusual new effects.